Two Separate Paths
by JCGlee
Summary: Sabina Oakley meets Draco on the train, hoping to change his ways. They soon become friends, but could it be more, and something too complicated for the two of them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Sabina's P.O.V**

I start to board the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 3/4, looking back at my parents. My mother has tears in her eyes and dries them with a spare handkerchief she keeps in her coat pocket. My father tips his hat off to me and I laugh grabbing my bags by their handles. I slowly walk up the stairs and bite my lip. Will I get homesick? This is all a little too much, I'm so nervous, yet so excited at the same time. My hands shake with anticipation as a friendly man helps slide my bags into the overhead compartments. "Why can't you just use magic?" I ask curiously. He laughs, "We're not at the school yet. YOU can't use magic!"

"And you? Can't you use magic?"

He just chuckled again and replied with a simple, "Why don't you go find some people on the train? After all, everyone's the same here..."

"Sabina Oakley." I could tell he wanted to know my name. Plus, I liked him. He didn't say it because I was annoying, to leave him alone, he wanted me to become adjusted. "Sabina." He corrected, finishing his sentence. I shot him a smile and skipped down the hallways until I found a somewhat open door. "Hello?" I called quietly, poking my head through the opening. "What do you want?" A boy groaned. He had white blond hair, beautiful, but piercing gray eyes. In fact, all of his features were piercing and angular. Aside from his attitude, he was perfect. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped, but I'm good at covering for myself, so I found the words to say. "Sorry. Your door was open, I'm just looking for somewhere to sit," I say, being a bit too defensive. "Sorry to _ruin_ your day." I heap on the sarcasm and swing my head back out into the hallway, starting to walk away to another set of seats. I can almost feel him smirk behind me, though and he calls me back over. "Hey!" he shouts. I pretend I'm aggravated, but inside I was happy he wanted my company...I hope he wanted my company. "What's your name?" he questioned, as I came back, taking a seat next to him. "Can I sit?" he nods, and waits for me to answer my question. "Sabina." I finally reply. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." he says, smiling.

"What house do you think you'll get?" I ask him as he passes me a chocolate frog. We'd been talking for a while about everything we hope there is at Hogwarts and he's so smart...and full of life. "Slytherin. Definitely. My entire family was in Slytherin and I'll be too." I nod. "What about you, Sabina?"

I sigh. "I honestly don't know. I could fit into any one, I guess. It all depends on where it takes you,right?"

"Well, I hope you're with me." Draco says, smiling. I blush and bite off the head of my chocolate frog and we both laugh. I pause. "How long until we actually get to Hogwarts?" He shrugs, looking out the window.

"I think in a few hours. I don't know, It's my first year. Yours too, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I feel like...we wait for this forever and we hear about it, and then when it finally starts to happen, you get so anxious." He nods and smiles

"I think everyone feels like that." Suddenly, the train slows down and abruptly stops. "Oh, wow." He says. "That was a short ride."

I laugh. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go get my stuff." he nods, and we both stand up at the same time, walking in sync. The same man extends his arm down, passing me my bags. I smile at him, and he exchanges it. For some reason, Draco sneers and roughly takes it from his grip. I raise my eyebrows. I wouldn't expect someone I thought was so perfect...to have flaws. As he passes by me, he whispers in a sharp, clear tone, "don't be nice to the people who think they have to do everything for you. You should be able to do it yourself."

"Ok." I say slowly and quietly. Draco and I stand by each other, waiting to enter the castle in the distance when an enormous man with a black bushy beard and hair to match, leads us into a boat. "Hello 'er first years. My name is Hagrid." he starts in a strong accent, "When we board the boats..." I usually pay attention pretty well, but I zoned out, studying Draco's solemn, emotionless expression as he listened. He looked over slightly and smiled almost forcefully. So, I looked away and listened to Hagrid instead. "Understand?" he finishes. My eyes widen. No, I don't understand. I heard absolutely nothing! As we board the boat, I trail my fingers over the surface of the water. "Stop!" Hagrid shouts. "Did you not just hear what I said about the creatures in these waters?" I blush a deep shade of red and reply quietly, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening." I hear Hagrid groan, but he just goes back to face the front of the boat. "What were you doing while you were supposed to be listening." He questions. I mumble something, even I can't understand and my face turns pink again. I turn away and soon, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I look at him again and gently smile. But it isn't forced. I'm fine now. I'm fine because I see how sincere his face is. I'm fine because he cares. "Yeah." Wait, hold on. Do I love-no. Does he love- no. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. And then, almost too fast like on the train, Hogwarts comes into full view. Each individual stone and pillar distinguished. The dark forests becoming single dense trees. And then, the most peculiar thing comes into vision. A little cottage on the castle ground. "What's that? In the background?" I say, to Hagrid. He chuckles.

"I noticed on the train you asked a lot of questions. You're quite a curious girl, aren't ya?" I shrug.

"I guess so. But what is that?"

"It's my house. Well, hut. I-uh live there."

"Why not live in the castle?"

"I take care of the animals. Like 'em too. And Dumbledore wouldn't exactly like animals in the castle, like dragons and hippogriffs."

"I suppose. But why not just have a room? and then go outside during the day?"

"Wow, you are pretty curious. A bright mind, too. Maybe you'll be a Ravenclaw?"

"I guess."

"You guess a lot, too." I laugh and he finally answers my question. "It's just easier to keep an eye on 'em this way." I nod.

"Interesting." Hagrid chuckles and continues to supervise the boat ride. I look over at Draco, who's gazing at me adoringly. I giggle somewhat uncomfortably. "What?" He shakes his head and looks up blankly and confused.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." I say, much to my dismay. Maybe he does like me...but how do I feel about him? I want to savor this moment. But again, we're rushed into the big wooden doors and I grow sad. But I shouldn't. It's just my first day of school, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

A woman approaches our group with dark green robes and a crooked, black pointed hat. "Welcome, First years. I'm Professor McGonagall. Follow me into the great hall and we'll start the sorting ceremony. I notice as the crowd starts to clamor through the entrance, Draco gets closer to me, so we don't lose each other in the sea of people, I guess. As we finally make our way in, my jaw drops. Candles near the ceiling and everyone feels so lovely and comfortable. The walls are painted a bold yet warm yellow and flags for each house hang above dark wooden tables. At the front sits a panel of teachers, who looks like they're judging your every move, especially the one with messy, long black hair. I uneasily look away from him and gather in front of a stool with a hat perched on top, like the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall takes it off and holds the point in her hand. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She pauses and takes a look at the list. "Hermione Granger." A girl with curly brown hair comes up and the hat screams, "Gryffindor!" Draco looks over at me and rolls his eyes when all of a sudden, McGonagall says, "Draco Malfoy." He glances back at me as he walks up and sits on the stool. It barely skims his head when it shouts, "Slytherin!" He was right. He is a Slytherin. A few other names are called, and a random "Hufflepuff!" or "Ravenclaw!" will pop up. When, I hear my name being called. "Sabina Oakley. My heart is beating really hard as I scurry to the stool and plant myself firmly on it. The hat is put on my head. "Hmmm..." I hear it whisper, but then it's voice becomes louder. "We'll put you in...RAVENCLAW!" I smile and hop over to my table. Hagrid was right as well as to what house I'd be in. A few other names are called like Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and finally, a name I wouldn't expect to hear. "Harry Potter." Harry Potter? The boy who lived?

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My heart sinks. Sabina's in...Ravenclaw. I guess that's right. She never really struck me as a Slytherin. Too kind, had the ambition, though. She was right. She could have been anything. I guess that's why I was praying she'd be with me. It'd really help with the news my parents have just given me. Joining Voldemort's Army..a blessing and a curse. What would Sabina think of me? She'd think I was horrible, betraying her. Evil. it's likely she'll join Dumbledore when it comes to the point. I want her. I miss her already. She smiles at her fellow house members, her black hair swaying with her, her green eyes bright. Soon, she looks over at me and I almost blush! But I'm a Slytherin. I'm too strong for idle emotions. I just smile back and all relief leaves her pretty face. God, she's gorgeous. Much too good for me. Suddenly, I hear a name that makes my eyebrows raise. "Harry Potter." The famous boy climbs up to the stool and I see him mouth some words. As I pay closer attention, I notice it's "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Why not? Potter's probably the most famous person at this school, even more than Dumbledore. I mean who can say they'd been face to face with Voldemort and survived? _Me in a few years. _I think, growing sad. No. It's not for a while. I shouldn't worry. He'd be a good asset for Slytherin. Suddenly, my heart twists. I suddenly hate Harry Potter. To insult the house I am a proud member of? "Invincible" or not, he's a complete arse. The sorting hat shouts, "Gryffindor!" and one thing I'm sure of: Potter and I are meant to be enemies.

**Sabina's P.O.V**

Our prefect, Penelope Clearwater, is leading us up to our common rooms. The banquet is over and I miss Draco already. I just want someone to talk to or be friends with. She leads us up a spinning staircase and we stop about five floors up. Penelope faces us when we reach a wooden door with a bronze eagle knocker in the middle. "Welcome, first years to the Ravenclaw common room." She has black almost gray hair, which is weird because she's so young. When she straightens her back, her curls spring up with her, which I find really funny. But even her eyes are full of wisdom and biting ambition. Even the way she walks is regal, like she is the most important person in the room. And at the moment, she is. "Now, you've probably heard that to access the common rooms you need a password. Well, that's not entirely true. For ours, since we possess such intelligent and imaginative individuals, we have riddles instead. If you answer the riddle correctly, you get in. Easy as that." She gives a refined laugh and continues, "I bet a few of you are quite nervous at the moment. Don't worry. If you answer it incorrectly, just wait for me or one of your friends from our house to answer it correctly and you both get in. For example-" She clears her throat and knocks on the door. A sweet, quiet feminine voice comes out and whispers,

"_Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"_

Penelope ponders this for a few seconds and then states, "A circle has no beginning." The door swings open and we file into the most wonderful room I've ever laid eyes on. Everything about this schools mesmerizes me. The room is the shape of a circle, with a large overhead balcony and has midnight blue carpets thrown every which way. Large angular windows draped with rather expensive looking curtains look out to the most beautiful view. Forests, Gardens and even the lake we crossed to get there. _Draco... _My thoughts are interrupted when I notice a blond girl has her face pressed against the glass as well, right next to me. "I wonder how many nargles live around here!" She remarks.

"Nargles?" I say quietly to myself, but she replies anyways.

"Nargles. They're quite interesting creatures. It seems though I'm the only one who knows they exist, or can see them." Her voice grows sad by the end of her explanation, but she perks right up after and introduces herself. "Hello! I'm Luna Lovegood." I smile and shake her hand "I'm Sabina Oakley." She smiles.

"What an extraordinary name. Quite unusual." Luna's weird, but somehow I like her. Besides, maybe we can be good friends.

"Thanks." Everyone's a little weird in their own ways though, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I've been tossing and turning all night, trying to adjust to my new bed. Well, not exactly _new. _New to me. All I've been doing is thinking, and all I want to do is sleep. I just miss my mother, father, Sabina...I think I love her. Well, not exactly love. I adore her. I admire her. That sounds better. Maybe it's ok to think, it relives stress, right? Well, what can I think about that might put me to sleep? _Sabina._ I smile like an idiot. But it's true. It's something about her. the way she walks, it's like she's skimming across the surface of crystal clear water and has a smile that can brighten up a whole room. So disinterested yet so intrigued. So sarcastic yet so sweet. A curtain of black hair, guarding all hidden aspects of herself. Vivid green eyes that can stare right through you. "Can't sleep?" someone says next to me. I don't want to talk. It's two in the morning. I throw the covers off and glide down the stairs to the common room. As I fall back into one of the green and silver upholstered chairs, I notice someone sitting next to me. She has short black hair and a stout little face. Her eyes widen as she sees me and a big smile crosses her face. It must be late, since I mutter, "Sabina?"

She laughs. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." I sneer. I can tell she likes me, but I know where my loyalties lie for now. She frowns, but I just dismiss it, looking into the fire. "What's your name?" I roll my eyes. I start to walk up the stairs, when I bump into a girl with blond hair. "Sorry," she mutters insincerely. I smile at her. Not everyone here are pussies. But why would they be in Slytherin? Apparently her and the other girl because I hear them whispering, "He's cute, right?" and "Do you think he likes me?" I don't. Because I know who I like. There's no doubt in my mind as I crawl back into bed, suddenly tired and relaxed.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

I wake up around five in the morning, the early light escaping through the glass. I turn over and lay there, eyes wide open. Luna and I got to know each other better last night, and I know she'll wake up at 6. We're going to go Nargle hunting, if such a creature exists. I'd like to spend some time with Draco. If only I could tell him. I've no idea where the Slytherin common room is, and I don't know when he'll wake up, or where he'll be! The thing is, I want to straighten things out. I want to know how I feel about this...him. Do I love him? Do I care? Do I just like him? I pull out my suitcase from underneath the bed and put on a navy blue sweater and a pair of jeans, when all of a sudden, I see a pile of school clothes at the foot of my bed. A paper on top of them reads, "Sabina Oakley." So instead, I put a gray skirt, dress shirt, sweater vest and the signature Ravenclaw robe. I quietly walk over to Luna's bed, grab her clothes and tap her shoulder. She wakes up, blond hair in a knot at the top of her head. I try not to laugh, so instead I say, "Hey, Luna! It's Sabina. Ready to go Nargle Hunting? She nods, smiling. I stand with my back to the wall as she changes, and then we head outside.

Luna scurries up and down every bush and leaf, muttering, "They have to be here." I stare absentmindedly over the castle grounds, when soon, I see someone else come out as well. I don' t think I know him, but he's all alone, so I motion for him to come over. He hesitates for a second, and then rushes over. "Do I know you?" I ask, confused. He has choppy black hair, and he's quite scrawny, with green eyes and round glasses. I examine his robes and tie. Gryffindor. "I'm uh, Harry Potter." he says, wincing, as if I'll freak out. But I don't. I just nod and hold out my hand. "Sabina Oakley." He smiles, satisfied that I'm treating him normally, I suppose. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." I reply. Wait, does Harry Potter like me now? _The _Harry Potter? He points over at Luna and gives me a peculiar look.

"What is she-"

"Nargle Hunting."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. So, how are you liking Hogwarts, Harry Potter?" He smirks.

"It's just Harry. You don't have to say my last name...Sabina Oakley." We both laugh, and I look over. Luna's still looking for nargles. I call over to her, "Have you found anything yet?" She shakes her head, still lifting up branches and carefully inspecting the grass, too busy to talk. I turn back to Harry, and he's gone. I furrow my eyebrows. Weird. I wonder why he had to leave so soon.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I rush through the halls. I have to see her, now. I bump into two people and I stop. Should I help them? No, but maybe they know where Sabina, because I've got no clue. "I'm sorry." I lie, as they get up. Ugh. They're Weasleys. "Have you seen a girl named Sabina Oakley, she has straight black hair, green eyes?" They nod. "We were testing some pranks out on the grounds and I think I saw a girl who looked somewhat like that." The first one says.

"Ok, so the grounds?"

"Yeah!" The second one calls after me, but I'm already sprinting outside.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

"Where could he have gone?" I ask, frustrated as Luna peers deeper into the forest.

"Dunno." She says vaguely. I know she's not listening, but I don't care. I need to vent. If he "liked" me so much, why would he leave so suddenly? Maybe he's just an egotistical jerk. He has reason to be, but still. I repeat my thoughts to Luna. "Maybe he's just too arrogant to be seen talking to people like us. The nerve."

"Mhmm" I just look away, irritated, and see someone running toward me. As they come closer, a smile spreads across my face. "DRACO!" I shout. He catches up to me, out of breath and spreading a huge grin. "Sabina! I missed you!" I can't stop smiling. i know this sounds pathetic, since it's only been a day, but he's the only person I know well enough at this school. He outstretches his arms for a moment, but then retracts. "I need...to talk to you." His smile fades and he grabs his hand, dragging away from Luna. She notices now, once I've left. She takes her eyes off the trees for a second to see where I've gone. She examine Draco, while he looks at her suspiciously. She looks over at me now, and just smiles, going back to nargle hunting. "She's quite..."

"Don't say anything. She's my friend." He just rolls his eyes and then continues with what he was going to say. Not about Luna, but what he came to tell me. "Sabina-" All of a sudden, The professor who glared at me yesterday, bursts out of the door and says in a nasally voice, "You're late for Transfiguration, all three of you," He looks over at Draco, "I'd expect better from my own house." He swallows nervously, and now I realize who he is. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House. He motions for us to follow him, as his black robes billow behind him. I exchange nervous glances with Luna and Draco, I honestly wasn't too happy to get in trouble on the first day. He shoves us brutally into a classroom and I look around. No teacher in the room, so I'm in less trouble than I would've been I suppose. A boy who has just taken a seat near the front must be thinking the same thing as he says, "Thank god Mcgonagall's not in here. She would've killed us," directing it to the boy sitting next to him. Luna and I quickly slide into the desk behind him, while Draco sits next to a tall, broad boy and they start to talk, not too far away. As I look around, I see a cat perched atop the teacher's desk and it leaps out toward the class, turning into the woman who greeted us yesterday. She looks over all of us, taking especially long on me, Luna, Draco, The boy who spoke out and the one sitting next to him. "Now, we're going to start off class by turning animals into goblets..." Again, I'm not paying attention, looking at Draco again who looks back and simply smiles. And in this moment, I realize how happy I am to have him in my life. And my mind goes off of Harry. My thoughts are just filled with every word he's said to me and every look that comes across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

If Potter even looks at her, I'll get to him before Voldemort does. He gets everything he wants. Why can't I just have what I want for once? I let it drop because that's what Sabina would want. I scowl at him and face towards the back of the classroom.

**_*Second Year*_**

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

"You'll be late again." My mother mutters as she fusses over me, straightening my tie and ironing my skirt. She hands it to me and I step into it, then throwing on my sweater vest. I put on my gray knee socks and black flats, then my robe. She sighs. "I know it's just your uniform, but you look so beautiful." I roll my eyes.  
"I'm just going to school."  
"But look how the blue and black just make your eyes pop, and this is a representation of how smart you are. These clothes show it. You're a Ravenclaw, just like me."  
"Mother!" I shout, laughing. She used to boast all the time about how smart she was and how creative. And dad was a Gryffindor, but he just talked about how many rules he broke, and mom would roll her eyes. She always had to turn him in to the headmaster, being a prefect with perfect grades, and him being a troublemaker. They spent so much time together they fell in love, got married and had me and my older brother, Davey. He runs in with his Ravenclaw uniform on as well, and he's become a prefect this year. I guess dad's a little disappointed no one took after him in the family, but he's always liked to be his own person, so I guess it doesn't matter. Davey's out of breath, his brown hair glistening with sweat. "Dad's says to get in the car. We'll miss the train if we do, and then have to drive in." My mother rushes to get a bobby pin and pulls my hair back, grabs her wand and mutters, "Mobiliarbus," putting all our stuff into the suitcases. Davey and I both say, "Accio." at the same time and our suitcases fly into our hands, as we rush down the stairs to the car.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I tap my foot anxiously at King's Cross Station waiting with mother and father. "When will we meet your little friend, Draco?" My mother inquires. "Soon. She should be here soon." She nods, while my father just looks ahead at the waiting train. Suddenly, she appears through the entrance beside her parents and brother. I wave casually to her, and she comes over, grabbing her mother's and father's hands. Her brother follows behind. Her mother smiles and I notice they look extremely alike, except for her mother's brown wavy hair. Her brother has straight brown hair and her father has slick black hair. They all have green eyes, different shades, though. My mother shakes hands with Sabina's, and her eyes widen. "Narcissa?" she says, shocked. My mother purses her lips. I know that look. She knows her, and doesn't like her. "Hello, Lucy" Sabina's mother, grins with her red lips while my mother retreats. Next, she shakes hands with Sabina's father, who she must also know, and despise. My father just smiles at them, along with a simple, "Hello." To avoid this tension, Sabina her brother and I run up the stairs of the train and go inside. "  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" She laughs. "Draco, this is my older brother, Davey. He's the prefect for Ravenclaw with Penelope Clearwater." I shake Davey's hand, and he doesn't seem so bad. Then, I scowl. "Penelope Clearwater?" I say, directing it somewhat towards Davey, "I heard she's dating a Weasley." Davey shrugs.  
"Yeah, I don't get why that's a problem. If she's happy with Percy, it doesn't matter who he is or not." There's something about how he says that doesn't seem right, like it upsets him, but he just rolls up his sleeves, grabs his suitcases and sits with both. Sabina smiles. "I know you don't like the Weasleys, but the thing is, Davey only doesn't like Percy. He's been sweet on Penelope for quite some while, and I suppose he's jealous." I nod, and then change the subject.  
"Let's go find a cart." We walk down the aisles until we find an empty one, and then the train starts up.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

The ride is a lot more relaxing this time. When I get tired, I rest my head on Draco's shoulder and he leans his head on mine contently. Soon, we're interrupted by the door opening. I jolt up as a girl pokes her head. I scowl. Pansy. "Dracy-" She sees me too, and sneers. "Nevermind. You know Draco when are you gonna stop hanging with ugly girls and switch over to someone who's beautiful and loves you?" She bats her eyelashes and smiles and then glares at me to get her message across. He wraps his arm around me defensively and says, "Leave, Pansy." She just scoffs and storms to the cart behind us, and I can already hear her venting to her friends about "That whore with Draco in the other car is brutal. She has him completely brainwashed." I roll my eyes and he says quietly,  
"Just ignore her. She's jealous you get to sit with such a handsome guy." I push him playfully and laugh,  
"I know she like you, but that's no excuse for you to talk about yourself in such a way!" He smiles and so do I. I know he's arrogant and spoiled, and he subconsciously knows it, too. But I try my best to keep him grounded. "I can't wait to get back. Can you?" I ask excitedly. He gives me a weird look. "No. I hate school." I gasp.  
"I love school. How can you hate school?" He smirks.  
"Sorry I'm not a nerd!"  
"I'm not a nerd!" I protest, but I know I am. Who else looks forward to Charms class, and reads for fun? And helps her best friend hunt for Nargles? "Whatever you say." I glare at him, and purposely move to the other side of the booth. "Really? Really?" He says, laughing. I ignore him, but he comes over and forces me into the corner, near the window, so I can't get out. I try to ignore him, but finally I can't take it and I whine, "Draco!" and he laughs, resting his head on my shoulder and looking up at me with his gray eyes. "No, I'm still mad at you." I say. I can't lie, I still have a crush on Draco, but he's probably just trying to be friendly or annoying when he snuggles up to me. It's a little upsetting, but I'm still glad we're this close. Soon, another head pokes into our cart and I jump up and hug her. "Luna!" I shout. Her eyes as always look distant, but I know she's just as happy to see me. Soon, someone comes in behind her. I've talked to her a few times, but we weren't really friends. I know she's a Ravenclaw, but I don't even think I know her name. "Hello Draco." Luna says. He nods to her and she says to me, "Sabina, this is Cho Chang. She's in our house."  
"Nice to meet you." Cho says quietly. I smile and say the same back.

When the train stops, we all get off together and Draco and I hug as he heads off to the Slytherin table. Cho, Luna and I sit in a line during the beginning of the year feast, and Ravenclaw gains 8 new members. Cho and Luna start to head up to the Common Room, but I somewhat lag behind, waiting for Draco. They stop at the foot of the stairs, and I say, "Go up without me. I'l be able to figure out the riddle myself." They look to each other, and then head upstairs. A minute later, Draco comes out, looking as handsome as ever in his Slytherin uniform. "Hey." I say casually to him.  
"Hey." he replies back. "Um, I have to get all my stuff set up, but if you want you can come by to the common room, most people will probably be out in the hallways, so we'll be by ourselves." I laugh.  
"Alright then." Then he kneels down ad whispers in my ear,  
"The password is pure-blood." I look at him, so he knows I heard, and head up the spiral staircase to the fifth floor. I knock on the door and the voice whispers, "_What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a bed but doesn't sleep, has a head but never weeps?" _I go over the clues in my head. _Runs, has a mouth, has a bed, and has a head? _  
"A...river?" The door opens and I head to the door marked "Second year" and drop my stuff off on the bed next to Luna's.  
"What riddle did they give you?" asks Cho, who picked the bed on the other side of me.  
"The river one." She nods her head knowingly and folds her sweaters, putting them into the drawers. My cat, Lumos, crawls up on the bed into a ball, and I rub his head. I quickly fold my clothes and start to head down. "Hey, where are you going?" Luna asks.  
"Draco needs some help with something, I'm heading down to Slytherin dungeon. Watch Lumos for me, will you?" I run down all the flights of stairs and stop at the door, and quietly say the password. I look around. It's very bare with silver and green adorning the room. Black leather and a giant fireplace. The ceiling is set low and it almost feels like the walls are caving in on me, unlike the airy feel of the Ravenclaw common room. I go down a hallway into the boy's dormitory and go into the 2nd year door. "Hey, Sabina." Draco says, placing his things on the top of the dresser. The walls are covered in Slytherin crests and all the beds are four-posters with green covers. Silver lanterns hang from the ceiling and you can faintly hear the sound of dripping water. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and I suddenly start to blush. I've known Draco for a year. Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? "Hi, Draco. I say quietly. WHAT am I doing? Even he starts to notice that I'm acting strange. So, I try to cover up the best I can.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

"Here let me help you unpack." She says quickly, hurrying over next to me. She opens the drawers and begins to fold my dress shirts, sweaters, pants. "What are you doing?Are you ok?" I ask. She's acting really weird, and it's scaring me. I care about her, I don't want to see her all scatterbrained and nervous. "I'm folding your clothes and yeah. Draco, I'm fine." she says. Sabina's lying to me, I know she is and she never does. I grab her by the shoulders. "No you're not." She looks away, but she smiles. I treat everyone horribly, because I want to, except for her. She's the only person I could never hurt. I tilt her chin up and she blurts out, "I love you, Draco." I raise my eyebrows. I've been waiting to hear those words for a year. I cup her face in my hands. And I do the first thing that comes to mind. I kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

I lay on Draco's bed, intently watching him unpack the rest of his belongings. "Hey, did I tell you what happened over the summer?" I sit up, curiously. "No, what?"  
"Well, I'm a seeker this year-"  
"Draco, that's great!" I exclaim, smiling.  
"-And he got the team Nimbus 2001's."  
"Oh, wow." I say. A Nimbus 2001 is expensive, especially if you're buying a whole set of them. I consider asking how he got the money, but it's no secret the Malfoy's are the richest wizarding family in the area. "That's awesome." Is all I can say. He slides the suitcase under the bed and lies down next to me, propping his head up on his elbow. He inches closer until he can wrap his arms around me, and he hugs me. "What time is it?" I ask, "I should be getting back soon." I yawn.  
"Just stay here for the night."  
"Am I allowed to?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Where will I sleep?"  
He rolls his eyes. "You're smart enough to know, right?"  
"Oh." I blush.  
Soon, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore come in from the hallway and I stand there, frozen and embarassed in Draco's arms. They remember me from last year, but they think Draco and I are just friends. And we are...were up until this point. "What's Sabina doing in here so late?" Blaise says, winking at me. "Blaise, get some respect." Draco snaps.  
Pansy comes in, not noticing me and announces, "Did you hear about the cat, and the writing on the wall? Mrs. Norris was found paralyzed, stuck onto a torch bracket by her tail. Then there was water everywhere and letters smeared in blood on the wall. And guess who was in the middle of the whole thing? Potter, the Weasley he's always with and that filthy mudblood! I honestly thought it would've been Sabina Oakley." I glare at her and she looks my way. "Oh, speak of the devil." she replies, laughing. Crabbe lets out a little snicker, too and Draco says, "Who told you you could laugh, Crabbe?"  
"Uh, no one." He mutters, climbing into bed.  
"Pansy, why are you even in the boy's room?" Blaise asks.  
"Why is SHE in the boy's room? Why is she even in this common room? She's a weak little Ravenclaw!"  
"Pansy..." Draco says, gritting his teeth, ready to explode.  
"You know, I bet the reason you're so defensive is because you had_sex _in here. Sabina, you're such a slut."  
"Pansy, get the hell out." He gets up and roughly pushes her out of the door, slamming it behind her. "You know she's just jealous of you, right?" He says to me. I shrug. Then, he turns to the boys and starts to talk about the writing on the wall and the cat. I crawl into the bed, leaving space for him on the other side. "I knew it about, you know. The writing. Father thought the Chamber of secrets would have been opened this year. I bet you Potter's the heir. I heard something weird that before he came here last year, he spoke to a snake at some muggle zoo."  
"So you think Potter can speak Parseltongue?"  
"I know Potter can speak Parseltongue. And the heir would have to be able to do that."  
"The heir?"  
"Of Slytherin. But then again, Potter's a Gryffindor. I wonder who it could be,though." They sit in silence for a while and then I turn over. "Draco, how are you sure Harry- I mean, Potter can speak Parseltongue, other than that story you've heard? Someone could've made it up. I think you need evidence. Have you actually hear him speak Parseltongue?" Draco looks at me like I just vomited all over him. My words could have basically been in his eyes. "Why are you sticking up for Potter?" I start to protest. I don't want him to think that I'm supporting Harry over him. "N-no. It's just that, I can see both sides. Trust me, I'm with you." He nods, giving me a suspicious look and then says to Blaise and Goyle, "Help me shut the lights out, I'm going to bed." but says it as if could have been, "My best friend basically just told me she likes my worst enemy, everyone get out of the room." He climbs quietly into bed next to me. No talking, no nothing. I feel so alone. I sigh and close my eyes, wondering if this will all pass over in the morning.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I always imagined being with Sabina would be a perfect relationship, considering our friendship. I hadn't expected it to start to off so badly. I turn over and look at her. A confused look spreads across her face, as if the gears in her head are already starting to spin as she tries to figure out how this started. It's my fault, I suppose for being jealous or even thinking she'd like Harry. Why would she, though? She's just thinking of the most logical outcome. I smile as I place my hand gently on her shoulder, to wake her up. "It's morning." She stretches and opens her tired green eyes. "What happened last night?" My throat tightens. She never fails to forget anything. "It doesn't matter anymore. But I'm sorry anyways." She nods, smiling and wraps her arms around my neck. "I have to go." she says and I smile at her retreating figure as she exits the room.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

Professor Lockhart, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has started a dueling club, and most of us are going. Other than the fact that Lockhart is extremely attractive, this also seems like something really interesting. Its starts with Snape joining Lockhart up on the platform and executing an impressive "expelliarmus" spell to disarm Lockhart. Professor Lockhart, I guess trying to cover up his humiliation, says he'll pick two volunteers for the next duel. Draco's hand shoots straight up, and he whispers, "If I win, will you be my girlfriend?" I look over at him instead of at the stage. He smirks and his gray eyes look eager."Of course." I reply, giving him a hug. "Uhm" says Professor Lockhart, trying to choose two. "How about Potter and Weasley?"  
"Weasley's wand has had quite a few...malfunctions. How about someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps? The students around him clear they way so he can get onto the stage and he winks at me as he climbs the stairs. "Ok then. Potter and Malfoy. Just remember,we're only using spells to disarm our opponents." They draw their wands to their faces and walk away from each other then turn again. As soon as Lockhart's done counting, Draco almost immediately opens his mouth to say his spell, which I can't hear over the clamoring of excitement. All of a sudden, a snake comes out of the tip of his wand and slithers towards Harry. My eyes widen. As the snake gets closer, the room becomes silent and Harry's whispering to it in some weird language that I recognize as parseltongue. Draco was right. Suddenly, Professor Snape gets rid of the snake and we all file out, looking very weirdly. I haven't talked to Harry other than through letters over the summer, but I guess this isn't going to be a very friendly way of saying, "hi! I haven't seen you all summer. how have you been?" As he got off the stage, Ron and Hermione joined him. I ran up to them and take Harry by the shoulders. "What was that?" He looks confused and looks to Ron and Hermione. "What?" Hermione bites her lip and pulls us over to a corner, away from the rest of the people giving us peculiar looks. Well, giving Harry peculiar looks. "Harry, you spoke parseltongue." He looks bewildered, and Ron and I nod our heads in agreement. "But how could I have- I don't know how to-"  
"I don't know how, but you did."  
"What if you're the heir of Slytherin?" says Ron worriedly.  
"He isn't. It could be Malfoy." intersects Hermione.  
"It isn't Draco." I blurt out defensively. They look at me confused. "I mean Malfoy." I correct myself quietly. Ron snarls. "I can't stand him. Do you know what he called Hermione?"  
"Ron-" She says, trying to change the subject. I hold my anger in as best as I can. Sure, they're my friends but so is he.  
"He called Hermione a mudblood." I gasp, and she hangs her head in embarrassment.  
"That doesn't sound like him." I say, shocked by someone I loved to be so...mean.  
"Really, Sabina? It sounds exactly like something he would do. I know you're kinda friends with him, but you're the exception to Malfoy's rudeness." says Harry. We start to walk out, when Draco walks up behind me and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey, I've been looking for you." he says sweetly. Then, he looks over at Harry, Hermione and Ron with disgust. "Why are you hanging around with the mudblood, Weasley and Potter?" They all glare at him and Ron pulls out his wand. "Don't even try to make me "eat slugs" again, Weasley." He says with a smirk. Hermione lowers his hand and they start to walk to Gryffindor Tower. "Bye, Sabina." says Harry.  
"See you later in the library to study." says Hermione. I nod, but then she pauses. "I mean, as long as-" and I know what she means. As long as I'm not with Draco. He laces his fingers with mine as we stroll the other way to Ravenclaw tower. "Can I come in?" He says at the foot of the stairs. "No boys in the girl's dorm." I say sharply. and start to head up. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. "I love you." I look at him with no emotion. "I love you, too." He frowns.  
"Something wrong?" I nod. "Tell me." he says, pulling me back down towards him.  
"No." I snap. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed."  
"Come here!" He pleads, looking up at me. I groan at stand next to him.  
"What?"  
"I won't be okay until you're okay." I blush. "You don't have to stay because of y'know, Pansy and the rest because I know you don't like them but I want to know why you're like this. Just come. Please?" He throws an arm around me.  
"Fine." I say, giving in with a smile. I take his hand again as it slides off my back and follow him down into the dungeons for another night.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

"Did you hear about Harry?" I say to Luna and Cho. They shake their heads, almost in unison. "Apparently, Ginny Weasley got influenced by Tom Riddle or something and she opened the Chamber of saved her."  
"Who's Tom Riddle?" Asks Luna. I shrug and bite into a piece of chicken. Cho leans closer and whispers, "So, how are things between you and...Draco? Did you make up?" I nod.  
"We're too good of friends to let something like that become between us. Plus he loves me, and I love him, too. And he promised he'd never insult my friends again, no matter how much he hates them." She smiles.  
"Good."  
"I don't think Draco's bad." Adds Luna.  
"Thanks." I say.  
"He 's just afraid."  
"I suppose." I glance over at the Slytherin table and he looks at me, smiling.  
"Wow, he really does love you, huh?" remarks Cho. "He looks at you with so much adoration." She sighs. "I wish I could have that."  
"Who knows? Maybe you will someday." I suggest. Luna's already stuck her nose back into the Quibbler. Dumbledore approaches the pedastal and announces the winner of the house cup. "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheers, along with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. Draco groans, and I sort of frown. It's like we're not even in the competition. It's always Slytherin and Gryffindor. My brother, Davey suddenly slides into next to me and says, "Almost time to go home." I nod. "I miss Mom and Dad, so it's okay, I suppose." He doesn't answer, he just glances over at Penelope nervously, biting his lip. "What?" I say. "What'd you do?" "i asked her out." He says, gently slamming his fist down on the wooden table. "I know, it's stupid! With Percy and all, but I love her and I just thought if- well anyways, she said she'd consider it." I hug him.  
"Davey, I'm sorry." As we walk out of the doors, to ride the Hogwarts express, I think of how much can change in a year. And what will happen next.

**3rd Year, September**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"Hey, I've been thinking about you alot, and we're such good friends, so will you go out with me?" I shake my head in frustration as I mutter the words to myself. They don't sound right. Plus, she'd never say yes anyways... "Hey, Harry!" says Hermione, running up to me. "Hey." I say.  
"What's up?" says Ron, coming up shortly after. We all take a seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her coming into the courtyard and as I scowl as I see her hugging him. "She's too good for Malfoy." Hermione says shaking her head and opening up a book.  
"What does she see in him?" says Ron with disgust. "I mean, he's _Malfoy_."Finally, I can't keep it in any longer.  
"I like Sabina." Hermione looks shocked.  
"Harry...I-I'm sorry." her voice is full of sympathy.  
Ron pats me on the shoulder and says, "Maybe she'll come to her senses and realize he isn't right for her. Trust me. She already got a glimpse of who he really was last year. If she hasn't seen more since then, then she's insane to think he's sweet and romantic." He rolls his eyes.  
"Well, he is to her." I say sadly. "It's no secret that she's the only person who he treats with respect. "  
"and she loves him, so she'd obviously be blind to who he really is." Hermione adds. I nod my head in agreement. She smiles at me and waves, oblivious to what we're saying as she hangs off Malfoy's arm. I frown and look over at Ron. "I don't think she'll ever come to her 'senses'" I grab my bag and leave, not wanting to see her with him or another word from anyone.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I feel like the luckiest person in the world. Sabina isn't the most popular, or the funniest or bravest. But to me, she's beautiful anyways, everything about her is perfect and I see jealousy in some of the boy's eyes, and that makes me even more satisfied. She's wanted by a lot of the guys, but she's all mine. I pull her closer to me and she rests her head on my shoulder, right after kissing me on the cheek. She's so sweet and so cute, sometimes I wonder why she would pick me out of all of them. Because it seems like to everyone but her, I'm the worst person in the world. Which I don't mind. People respect me anyways. I just don't understand. But it doesn't matter. I love her enough to want to stay like this, and to be with her forever. Suddenly, my train of thought ends as soon as I see something that makes my day. Potter looks me and Sabina jealousy, says something to that blood traitor, Weasley and then storms off in another direction. I smile. "Hey Bean, wanna go this way?" she groans.  
"Don't call me Bean, I hate that! And no, Transfiguration is this way."  
"But if we go this way, it's a shortcut and you need a cute nickname."  
"I guess you can give me one when it fits. Wait, it's a shortcut?" I nod and smile. She raises her eyebrows, stares at me for a moment and then takes my hand, leading me in the direction Harry went.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

As we walk down the hallway to Transfiguration, I see Harry. I think it's sort of strange how he ignored me, so I decide to go up to him. I sprint towards him, forgetting Draco's hand is in mine. He weirdly enough follows along, and I catch up to Harry, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hey, what's your deal? Not talking to me?" I say, jokingly. He laughs and turns around. I shoot Draco a look as if to say, "Don't you dare say a word."  
"I was in a rush to get to potions." I raise an eyebrow.  
"You hate Snape and you could've at least said Hi." He shrugs.  
"I guess, sorry. and I can't be late again to that class anyways, unless I want another detention." I smile.  
"Yeah, Snape's pretty harsh. I do good in his class and still get treated pretty badly." He nods, as if to say, "Well it's Snape." Suddenly, Draco swings me around and kisses me romantically. "Wish we could stay, but we'll be late to class, me and my _girlfriend._Nice talking to you, though." He sneers sarcastically. Harry glares at him and says, "Stop being such a git, Malfoy."  
"What happened last year again, Potter? You saved another blood traitor? Oh, wow, what a hero."  
"Draco!" I scold, grabbing the sleeve of his robe and yank him toward me.  
"Is someone getting frisky?" He winks at me. I groan at him in anger and apologize, "I'm sorry, Harry." His fists are clenched and I know if I don't pull Draco away, there will be a fight. "DRACO!" I scream. He laughs over his shoulder, and then nonchalantly wraps his arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. "Don't even try that with me. I'm too mad to even look at you." He pouts.  
"Why, babe?"  
"Don't. I'll talk to you later." I storm off, which I now realize is pointless, because we're going in the same direction.  
"Sabina...You know I don't like him but I try...I try. I really do..." He touches my shoulder. I'm not angry,but I'm disappointed.  
"This is why we broke up the last time. Because you can't respect anyone but yourself. Not even me." I say quietly. I sprint ahead of him and slam the door to the transfiguration classroom, moodily taking a seat next to Cho in the front of the room. "Not again..." she murmurs, laying her wand on the desktop. "I'll tell you everything later, I'm just so angry."  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you're late." says McGonagall scoldingly. I don't even want to look at him. "Take that seat in the back." Silence, but a few moments later I hear the chair scrape against the floor as he reluctantly sits down. I again, resort to my tendency to not pay attention to anything. I can't think straight. Did I break up with him? No. I still love him, I've just lost all hope and all respect in him. Before I know it, Mcgonagall dismisses the class and Cho and I are walking up to Ravenclaw Tower, until I hear a familiar, desperate voice calling after me. I ignore it and continue up the staircase. He'll be heading to the dungeons anyways. "So, What DID happen?" She inquires as we make our way through the door. "I'm just sick of him treating the people in my life like shit. I've seen him personally be cruel to Harry, Ron and Hermione and I'm pretty sure behind my back about Luna, like the rest. I don't know if we're broken up or what.." Suddenly, the tears start to surface at the brims of my eyes and I let out soft little chokes to not draw attention to myself. But it's too late. Everyone in the common room is looking at me. I stand, frozen for a second and then bolt up the steps to my dorms, my sobs getting louder the higher I climb.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

"Sabina, are you okay?" I hear Luna say quietly. I didn't even notice her as I stormed in. She puts the magazine down and swings her legs down off her bed to my knelt over, limp body. "What happened?"  
"I'm just so confused!" I scream through gasps. "Why can't I have my friends, and the person I love, why does everyone have to fight?! It ruins EVERYTHING!" "Sabina, is this about Draco again?" I nod and she hugs me tight as I hang to my comforter, ruining the beautiful blue fabric with black stains. "I'm too angry to talk to him." I say, sniffling and lifting my head up. I try to wipe off the smudges and brush back my messy hair. "But I want to. I just feel like- he doesn't listen. I try to make him understand that I love him, but I have other people I care about too. And he treats them all with no respect. He says he makes an effort, but it doesn't seem like one to me."  
"If he loves you, he'll come around." Luna says comfortingly. "He's a Slytherin, and the good thing that comes out of it is that he's ambitious. If he wants something, he'll find a way to get it. So, don't worry. He'll come to his senses." I hug her.  
"Maybe he'll be outside near the lake. That's where he usually is at this time. Thanks, Luna." She smiles and I turn to the mirror to touch up my face before walking down.

"Draco." I whisper loudly. "Draco!" I keep whispering until my voice has reached desperation. Finally, I sit on a nearby rock, close to our usual spot and pull my knees up to my chest. After gazing into the water for what seems like hours, a hand touches my shoulder. I turn to face...Harry. "Hey." I say, half-heartedly. "I heard what happened." He sits down next to me. "I'm sorry. I know you liked him." I nod.  
"I was waiting for him down here. He usually comes here around this time, especially when he's upset. I found him here last time it happened. But it's been ages. I guess he's not coming." I look down and hold back my tears.  
"Sabina..." Harry starts, "I don't expect you to say yes, but I've been thinking about you alot and we're such good friends..." I laugh.  
"Harry, just tell me what you want to tell me!" He sheepishly smiles and says,  
"Well, will you go out with me?"  
I sigh. "Well, I don't even know if Draco and I are broken up, and Harry, I like you, but I don't want history to repeat itself."  
"Sabina, I like you and I won't be like that."  
"But Harry, you have a tendency to do things on impulse-"  
"I could try and control it, though!"  
I sigh. "I know, it's just I'm not sure if it will wor-" he leans in and kisses me.  
"That's what I mean by 'you have a tendency to do things on impulse.'" I laugh and hug him. As I pull away, he kisses me again and I smile against it. Another figure looms somewhere nearby, but I don't care. This is the most content I've felt in a while.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I need to find out what happened. I don't want to break up with her, and she might still be at the lake. Unless she's been waiting for a while...  
I make my way down through the courtyard into the main grounds. I sigh, relieved to see her still there and head towards her. As I come closer, I see someone with her, and I stop. Everything stops. I want to just leave to avoid seeing anymore, but it's like my feet are glued to the ground. "Sabina..." I say weakly. "Sabina!" I manage to shout, my bottom lip trembling. She turns, a frightened look on her face. "Draco, I-I can explain! It's-"  
"What? You thought it was over?! You really did dump me then!"  
"I didn't want to, I-"  
"But you did!" She gets up and comes over to me, tears in her eyes. She tries to hug me, but I back away. "Draco, please! I'm so sorry! I love you!" she sobs, collapsing on the ground in front of me. "Sabina, let me help you up..."  
"Stay out of this, Potter." I snap. He gives me a dirty look, but retreats. I kneel down and hug her, whispering in her ear, "I just thought you'd always love me."  
"Draco, please let me explain!" I sigh and set let her go.  
"C'mon. We'll go to the common room." I shoot Potter a dirty look so he doesn't get any ideas and take her hand. She gets up and walks with me as we leave him behind.

As we sit down on the black leather couches, she nervously darts her swollen eyes to the floor. "So...explain." I say. She jumps and she quietly says, "I was waiting for you, and you weren't there."  
"Yes I was. How else could I have found out about this tonight?"  
she scoffs."You know what I mean. Anyways, I thought Harry was you, and I was hurt, because of how rude you are. So Harry was there to comfort me, and he likes me...and he asked me out. I said I didn't know what to say at the moment, because I wasn't sure how things would unfold with us, and now I'm pretty sure I'll take up his offerr."  
"Why," I say through gritted teeth, suppressing all my anger.  
"Because he treats everyone I love well, and he even promised he'd be nice to you, I'm sick of you being so...arrogant, and thinking you're better than everyone else! And calling Hermione a- I can't even say it, but it's crossing the line! I love you, Draco, a lot, but I'd rather be with Harry than you." She storms out and leaves me there, speechless.

**Sabina's P.O.V.  
**"Harry!" I shout angrily, making my way back to the grounds.  
"Sabina, where were you?" he says.  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"It doesn't matter where I was, but my answer is yes."  
"To what?"  
"I want to go out with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." I say blushing and smiling.  
"Oh, that's great!" he says, hugging me.  
"It's getting kinda late, so I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?"  
"Yeah, bye."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Harry's P.O.V**

I couldn't be happier about how last night played out. Even Ron and Hermione have noticed me becoming happier (because it's kinda hard to be happy when you know someone's planning to kill you.) as we walk down the the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Harry, what's up? I mean you even were happy through all the rubbish Trelawney was saying about the Grim!." Rons says with a smirk.  
"Sabina and I are going out!"  
Hermione gasps. "Harry, that's great! But what about her and Malfoy?"  
"She broke up with him last night. But I kinda kissed her before it happened..."  
"Oh, Draco must have been furious!" she huffs, though she had a great look of satisfaction on her face.  
"Yeah, but I'm glad she's just not with him."  
"And with you, instead. See? Told ya she'd come to her senses." Ron adds. I don't say anything except smile like an idiot because I've liked her for...well, forever. She's just great. As we come into the clearing, Malfoy storms in, as angry as ever, obviously shaken by last night. Sabina is in Charms right now, which is good and bad.  
Bad: I don't get to see her, and that Malfoy will give me an even harder time than usual.  
Good: She won't be here to make him any angrier, or even more jealous if possible.  
Distracted by my thoughts, I jump as I see what's Hagrid's brought to class. It looks like a bird, and a horse and he addresses it as an Hippogriff. "So, who would like to say Hello?" everyone steps back, and I'm forced to stand alone and go up to it. "Go on, 'Arry, just bow." I lower my head and it rears up. Thankfully, it approaches me and then bows back. My worries go away and I go up to pet it, well Buckbeak. I think I heard Hagrid say that's what his name was. "Now, I'll let you ride him."  
"Wait, what-no-" but it's too late. Before I know it, all of my classmates become little specks and I'm flying over all the castle grounds. It's amazing.

When I land, A lot of people step forward to get on Buckbeak, but one person who just can't seem to wait is Malfoy. He storms right up to the Hippogriff and says, "You're not dangerous at all, are you? You ugly brute." All of a sudden, Buckbeak leapt up in the air and slashed Malfoy's arm straight through his shirt.  
"Hagrid, He has to be taken to the hospital!" says Hermione, and as Hagrid lifts Malfoy up off the ground, I feel a knot in my stomach as I know Sabina will be the first person by his side. Hermione, shortly after, runs off to tell her, and I now know the jealousy Malfoy felt.

**Sabina's P.O.V.**

As I exit the Charms classroom, Hermione runs up to me, out of breath. "Hey!" I say. "What's up?"  
She catches her breath and then says,"Sabina, Draco's in the hospital wing. He's hurt." I almost start to cry, but I shake it off and reply with a vague, "Thanks for telling me. I'll be there right away."  
"Congrats for you and Harry, by the way," she says with a half-hearted smile. I nod and start to walk, my body numb, to the hospital wing.

I open the door quietly and go over to Draco's bedside. "Hey, you okay?" I say with a smile. I look at his bandaged arm and sigh. "I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I was upset." He nods. "So, what happened to you?" I say, smoothing some of the wrinkles in the cloth.  
"Potter tried to hurt me, because he thought we were still together." I roll my eyes.  
"Draco, Harry wouldn't do that to you." I rest my hand on his good arm and look him in the eyes. "I'm breaking up with him, either. Draco, I love you, and I wish I was still with you-" He leans in to kiss me, but I gently push him away, "-But I'm not. I'm with Harry, and I'm happy with him. Hey, we're still friends...I'll always be there for you." I hug him and he hesitates, but then wraps his arm around me. "Look, I want to stay with you tonight, to see how you're healing up. Is that okay?"  
He shrugs. "I don't know, ask Madame Pomfrey." I make my way over to her and say,  
"Um, hi. Do you mind if I stay with Mr. Malfoy tonight? I'm one of his good friends and I want to be there for him." She purses her lips, as if concentrating on whether or not we'll cause trouble, and finally. "Yes, alright. But you're going to take care of him for the night. The excess wrappings are on the side table because you'll have to change his bandages before he goes to bed, and you can sleep next to him."  
"Ok, thank you, Ma'am." I reply. I flop onto the bed next to Draco's and he glances over, his eyebrows raised. "What?" I say, laughing.  
"Come here." he murmurs, snuggling into his pillow. I eagerly go to get up, but then I hesitantly sit back down.  
"Draco, I can't..."  
"Why not, you said yourself we're still friends, and you're the one who wanted to stay overnight." I sigh, defeated, and slide in next to him. I close my eyes and turn my body in towards his, and he rests his head on mine. "So, we're doing this as...friends?" He nods. and then I spring up. "Oh, wait! I have to change your bandages." I grab the cloth from the bedside table and start to wrap it carefully around his wound. "I'm sorry, this looks bad."  
"Okay, get back down here now."  
"Draco, wait! I'm helping you!" I say, tucking the ends in.  
"If you don't get here right now, I'm going to have you force you down." he smirks.  
I scoff. "Draco, stop. We're not dating anymore." He sighs really heavily and lays his head back down on the pillow. I cuddle up to him, laying my hand and my head on his chest. "Sabina, I can try to be a better person for you. I really mean it. I'd do anything to have you back. I love you. I always have." Luna's words echo in the back of my head. _'He's a Slytherin, and the good thing that comes out of it is that he's ambitious. If he wants something, he'll find a way to get it.' _"Draco, I wish it was that simple. But then again, I wish everything was as simple as it used to be. Maybe we'd still be together."  
"But we're meant to be together. You're not as happy as Harry as you were with me."  
"Well, things progressed quicker-"  
"-and that's what you liked about it." I don't say anything. I stay where I am, hearing his steady heartbeat. It stays silent like this for minutes when he finally says, "Fine. I understand." He wraps his arms around me and then returns to sleeping on his back. "Good night." I whisper. A tear escapes and lands on his chest. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong. I'm just being an ass."  
"I'm not crying because I think you're an ass. I'm crying because you're right. I love you. and I can't do anything about it." He wipes away ones of the tears on my cheek and kisses the same spot after. "Sabina, I get it." He rests his hand on my back and pulls me back down onto the bed, where I continue to cry, but it doesn't bother him as the tears stain his shirt. I cry myself to sleep that night, right in Draco's arms.


End file.
